Timing!
by Konohana Sakura
Summary: Aku tak mampu mengungkapkannya. Mungkin aku hanya takut kau tak menerimaku. Aku tak pernah membayangkan perpisahan. Karena aku tak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Jika saja kuungkapkan dari dulu, mungkin kita sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih hingga saat ini.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mungkin dia gadis paling 'aneh' yang pernah kukenal…

Mungkin ia tak sesempurna gadis idaman milikku…

Tapi itu cukup,

Itu cukup untuk membuatku merasa kebahagiaan.

.

Jentikan jari yang menggema. Kicau burung samar-samar.  
Hembusan lembut yang menerpa perlahan.  
Panas mentari kita sudah tak menyengat.  
Dan mataku hanya terpusat pada seorang gadis lugu yang pemalu.

Gadis itu menoreh goresan-goresan tak karuan di atas buku tulis polosnya. Ikatan twintail panjang miliknya dibiarkannya menjuntai. Tosca, benar-benar merupakan imej nya. Bibir nya seakan mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi tanpa suara. Apa dia sedang bernyanyi?

Seseorang menghampiri dirinya. Sesosok gadis dengan tubuh mungil itu membuat gerakan bibir gadis laut itu terhenti. Surai pendek lemon itu sungguh memberi kesan yang ceria.

"Miku." , panggil gadis lemon itu.

"Kenapa, Rin?", gadis laut itu kini memusatkan atensi nya kepada teman dekatnya.

"Lihat itu.", gadis lemon itu mengarahkan jari telunjuk nya ke arahku. "YUUMA daritadi MEMPERHATIKAMU."

Ya, jelas sekali. Gadis itu mengucapkan namaku dengan keras.

Mendadak wajah gadis laut itu berubah. Mungkin kini namanya menjadi "gadis tomat"?

Merah. Seperti tomat.

"E-E…-EH?!" Gadis laut itu benar benar terkejut. "A…-Apa yang kau bicarakan, R-R..-RIN?!"

Sementara gadis laut itu memalingkan wajahnya agar tak bertatapan denganku, gadis lemon itu kini menampilkan senyum licik nya yang ditujukan padaku.

"Ne..e... Tau ga sih? Yuuma itu naksir sama kamu loh, Miku."

Jelas banget gadis itu sengaja.

"N..-Na..-Naksir?!"

Nah, sekarang wajah gadis laut itu seakan mengeluarkan asap…  
Kurasa tidak ada pilihan bagiku.

Aku berdiri. Menatap gadis lemon itu. Kemudian berkata, "Jangan bercanda. Aku tak mungkin menyukai seorang gadis lugu seperti dirinya." Kemudian aku beranjak pergi.

Di belakang punggungku, terasa aura suram yang cukup mencekam.

"OI! YUUMA, KURANG A..-l"

Teriakan gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku tak melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi aku memilih untuk tak menghiraukan teriakan itu.

Ya benar, aku memang BODOH!

.

Pertemuan pertama ku dengan dirinya saat aku menduduki bangku SMP. Saat itu aku telah menjalani kehidupan sekolah menengah pertamaku selama 2 tahun. Aku melihat gadis itu sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah bersama dengan teman dekatnya sambil tertawa dengan polos.  
Saat itu lah, aku jatuh cinta pada senyum manisnya.

Pelan-pelan aku semakin jatuh hati padanya. Aku selalu memperhatikan nya dari jauh. Hingga suatu hari ia pingsan saat kegiatan maraton berlangsung.  
Saat itu aku tepat berada di depannya. Tak terlalu jauh, sekitar 2 meter. Ia sedang berlari pelan bersama dengan Rin hingga tiba-tiba kesadaran nya hilang.  
Tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja, terjatuh diatas jalanan disertai wajah pucat dan keringat yang mengalir tanpa henti.  
Aku spontan berlari ke arahnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Dengan gaya tuan putri aku membawanya kembali ke sekolah dengan kecepatan penuh.  
Tubuhnya dengan segera dibawa ke UKS dan terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Aku yang menemaninya hanya dapat menatap wajahnya yang mungil itu.

Itu pertama kalinya, aku dapat melihat wajahnya sangat dekat. Gaya twintail yang biasa digunakannya kini berubah menjadi Ponytail.

Dia bahkan lebih manis saat ikatan rambutnya begitu.

Akan tetapi, bahkan setelah kejadian itu terjadi, aku tetap tak bisa menjadi dekat dengannya.

.

Diriku yang sekarang ada seorang pemuda yang pengecut. Seseorang yang hanya berani mencintai seorang gadis secara diam diam selama 3 tahun. Ya benar, sekarang aku menginjak tahun ketiga SMU.

Mungkin lebih baik jika aku meminta maaf kepadanya? Apakah ia akan memaafkan ku?

"ARGHHHH! AKU BODOH SEKALI! "

Aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengucapkan kalimat bodoh seperti itu.

Karena seminggu setelah itu, mimpi buruk ku terjadi.

.

Sensei memasuki ruangan kelas dan tempat dimana Miku duduk kosong.  
Aku sempat menatap Rin yang menampilkan ekspresi menahan tangisan sambil menunduk.  
Firasat ku buruk.

" Ah baiklah anak-anak. Salah seorang teman sekelas kalian telah pindah ke Tokyo kemarin. Dan sepertinya kalian sudah tau bahwa orang itu adalah Hatsune-san."

Aku berdiri disertai dengan hentakan kedua tangan yang cukup keras. Kini semua perhatian tertuju padaku.

"Maksud bapak, dia sudah tidak bersekolah lagi?" Tanyaku dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Marah, sedih, kecewa, dan sakit.

Sensei mengangguk.

"Ya begitulah, kini ia sedang menaiki kereta untuk berangkat ke Tokyo."

Mendengar hal itu aku lansung mengemasi barang-barangku.

"Maaf, Sensei. Aku ijin pulang."

Aku berlari. Berlari dengan sangat kencang hingga jatuh berkali-kali. Tetapi aku tetap bangkit dan kembali berlari.  
Aku pergi ke arah stasiun.

.

Matahari mulai terik. Keringat mengalir deras dan membasahi seragamku. Aku menjelajahi stasiun itu dan berharap melihat sosok gadis yang kucintai, Hatsune Miku.

Ya benar! Aku mencintainya! Bodoh sekali aku yang menyangkal fakta itu!

Langkahku terhenti saat melihat sosok seorang gadis yang terasa familiar.

Surai panjang itu, warna tosca yang lembut itu, ikatan twintail itu, tubuh mungil itu, wajah manis itu, tak salah lagi, itu DIA.

"HATSUNE-SAN!"

Aku berteriak sekuat-kuatnya, berharap teriakan itu terdengar olehnya.

Gadis itu menoleh. Bintik biru-tosca itu tampak terkejut melihatku.

"Y..-Yuuma-san..?"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Membiarkan diriku yang kembali berlari aku dapat sampai ke tempatnya.

Aku kehabisan oksigen. Tubuhku terasa tak mampu bergerak lagi.

"S..-Sebentar...Biarkan aku berbalas terlebih dahulu..."

"I-Iya.."

Gadis itu merona lagi. Ia hanya melihat diriku yang ceroboh ini tengah menunduk dihadapannya dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Kemudian berusaha berdiri tegak dan menatap matanya dengan tegas.

"Gomenasai!"

Aku menundukkan diri. Kemudian berdiri tegak lagi.

"Aku bohong saat mengatakan bahwa aku tak menyukaimu. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukaimu-tidak! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Selama tiga tahun ini, perasaanku terhadapmu tak pernah berubah, Hatsune-san!"

Aku mengatakannya! Aku benar-benar mengatakannya!

Wajah gadis itu sangat merah. Kakinya tiba-tiba melemas dan dia kini duduk di lantai.

"H-Hatsune-san? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Saat itu aku tampak sangat bodoh. Wajah kebingungan yang disertai dengan kekhawatiran.

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu menangis.

"H-Hatsune...-san?"

"...suka"

"Ha'i?"

"AKU SUKA PADAMU, YUUMA-KUN."

Kini bintik laut dalam itu dibanjiri air mata. Ya, aku membiarkan orang yang ku sayangi menangis di depan mataku.

Rasa bingung dan senang bercampur aduk di dadaku. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa, tapi aku merasa senang mendengar pernyataan gadis itu.

Jadi aku, memberanikan diri untuk mendekapnya.

"Berhenti menangis, Hatsune-san. Wajahmu tampak lebih manis ketika tersenyum. Karena itu, ku mohon, berhenti lah menangis."

Gadis itu memeluk pundakku yang lebar.

"AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA, YUUMA-KUN? KITA TAKKAN BERTEMU LAGI. AKU TAKKAN KEMBALI KE KOTA INI LAGI. AKU AKAN KESEPIAN DISANA!"

Dia menangis tanpa henti. Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kami. Aku mendekapnya lebih erat.

"DAIJOUBU DA!"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan pergi menemui mu! Meski itu memakan waktu yang panjang, dan mungkin kita takkan bisa sering bertemu, aku akan tetap menemuimu! Aku takkan menyerah! Perasaan ku padamu itu nyata! Karena itu, kau takkan kesepian meski berada di tempat yang jauh!"

Gadis itu memelukku dengan sangat erat sambil menangis. Aku terus mendekapnya hingga ia tenang.

Kemudian aku memberanikan diri untuk mengecup nya.

"Salam perpisahan."

Gadis itu merona.

"Berjanji lah untuk selalu mengingat ku."

Aku mengangguk.

.

~The End~

* * *

Author's Note:

Hajimemashite~~ Sakura desu~~!  
Ee..to... Saya masih pemula di situs ini, dakara, yoroshiku.. **#bow**  
Hope You like It!


End file.
